The Super Mario Tales: Yoshiknobs And Birdosticks
by supermask
Summary: When Bowser lets Yoshi babysit Bowser Jr for a while, Yoshi thinks that everything is gonna go wrong, but when Jr steals a Bedknob from Yoshi's new Bed, he drops into a Potion in the cellar, which makes the Bedknob have magical powers, and makes Yoshi, Birdo, Bowser Jr, Gonzales Jr, and Goombario, go on an adventure of a lifetime, on a Bed?
1. Junior Moves In

(Bowser and Bowser Junior walk towards a Castle)

Bowser Jr: Why are we here Dad?

Bowser: Son, since the Koopalings were sucked into a Portal, i'm gonna have to let someone babysit you until the Koopalings come back

Bowser Jr: But who's gonna take care of me?

Bowser: Probably someone who's kind and generous

Bowser Jr: What about that Green Dino?

Bowser: I don't know, look you just stay here, Dad's gonna be back allright, bye Jr

Bowser Jr: Bye Dad

(Bowser walks off, Junior enters the Castle, Yoshi walks towards the same Castle and is about to open the Door but is stopped by Mario)

Yoshi: (Screams)

Mario: Whoa calm down dude, it's only me

Yoshi: YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!

Mario: You ok?

Yoshi: NO I'M NOT, I HAD A TERRIBLE WEEK!

Mario: What's up?

Yoshi: MY BED COLLAPSED, WE HAD TO BUY A NEW ONE!

Mario: What type?

Yoshi: I don't know, Birdo picked it, i think she's gonna surprise me

(Mario and Yoshi hear Castle Equipment being destroyed)

Yoshi: What the deuce?

(Mario and Yoshi enter the Castle and notices Bowser Jr riding a Horse wearing a Knight Helmet)

Bowser Jr: DON'T WORRY MY PRINCESS, BOWSER JUNIOR WILL COME AND SAVE YOU!

Mario and Yoshi: JUNIOR!

Bowser Jr: Huh?

(Bowser Jr falls off the Horse)

Bowser Jr: WHOA!

(Bowser Jr lands on the Floor, Mario and Yoshi walk towards Bowser Jr and picks him up)

Mario: Why are you here?

Bowser Jr: Dad's gonna to find the Koopalings, they disappeared into a Portal apparently, and he left me here, to find someone to Babysit him

Mario: Well, that's Yoshi's job then goodbye Yoshi

(Mario runs out of the Castle)

Yoshi: HEY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS BRAT! (sighs) come on i'll take you to my Home

(Yoshi and Junior walk out of the Castle and walk towards Yoshi's Home, Yoshi picks up his Phone and calls Birdo)

Birdo: (Phone) Hey Sweetie Pie, is there something you wanna tell me?

Yoshi: Yeah, do you mind if Bowser Junior stay's at our Home for a while

Birdo: (Phone) Sure, i don't mind, we're a kind couple anyway, we got the kindest couple of the year award once

Yoshi: I know

Birdo: (Phone) You walking?

Yoshi: Yep

Birdo: (Phone) See you at Home, Bye

Yoshi: Bye

(Yoshi hangs up)

Bowser Jr: Who were you calling?

Yoshi: My Girlfriend Birdo

Bowser Jr: You have a Girlfriend?

Yoshi: Yeah, it's not that hard to get one, and it's not easy too

(Yoshi and Bowser Jr enter Yoshi's Yard)

Yoshi: Well, this is my House

(Yoshi unlocks a Door with his Key and he enters the House along with Junior)

Bowser Jr: You have a nice place

Yoshi: Why thank you, you were being sarcastic weren't you?

Bowser Jr: No

Yoshi: Good

(Yoshi enters the Living Room and finds Birdo asleep on the couch)

Yoshi: Ugh, why don't we come back to the Living Room later, and we'll try to take you to your Room

Bowser Jr: Ok

(Yoshi leaves the Living Room and walks upstairs and show's Junior his new Room)

Yoshi: This is where you'll be sleeping, i might sleep on the couch tonight

Bowser Jr: Why's that?

Yoshi: Our bed broke, and we just brought a new one

Bowser Jr: How did it broke?

Yoshi: It was getting old, so it was about time to change it

Bowser Jr: Do you know what the new Bed is?

Yoshi: Nope

(Doorbell rings, Yoshi runs downstairs and answers the Door)

Yoshi: Yes?

Postman: You the guy who brought the Bed?

Yoshi: Yeah

Postman: It's in the Van, you wanna sign this while i get the Bed out of the Van

(Yoshi signs the Paper while the Postman gets the Bed out of the Van, Yoshi helps the Postman carry it to Yoshi and Birdo's Bedroom)

Yoshi: That should do enough

(Bowser Jr sneaks into the Room)

Bowser Jr: Ooh that's a lovely Bed, and a nice Bedknob too

(Bowser Jr steals the Bedknob)

Yoshi: HEY!

(Bowser Jr runs out of the Room while Yoshi runs after him)

Yoshi: GET BACK HERE!

(Bowser Jr runs downstairs and into the Cellar, Yoshi follows after Him)

Yoshi: DON'T YOU DARE GO DOWN THERE!

(Yoshi enters a Room and notices Bowser Jr about to drop the Bedknob into a Potion)

Yoshi: YOU DROP THAT BEDKNOB AND YOU'LL BE IN BIG TROUBLE!

Bowser Jr: YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!

Yoshi: I'll start acting like him

Bowser Jr: Hm, let me see should i give you back the Bedknob, how about nope

(Bowser Jr drops the Bedknob into a Potion)

Yoshi: THE BEDKNOB!

(Yoshi uses a stick and grabs the Bedknob out of the Potion)

Yoshi: Oh no

(Bowser Jr runs upstairs, Yoshi washes the Bedknob in a sink, Birdo enters the Cellar)

Birdo: Why was Junior down here?

Yoshi: He stole one of the Bedknobs and dropped it into one of the Potions

Birdo: Is the Bedknob allright?

Yoshi: It's fine, it didn't get melted thought, weird, i though this Potion is supposed to melt stuff

Birdo: Maybe the Bedknob is strong

Yoshi: Maybe, or the Potion he dropped it in doesn't melt anything made of Metal

Birdo: Possibly

(Yoshi puts the Bedknob on the Table)

Yoshi: Look why don't we give Junior another chance and keep him away from the Cellar, he almost destroyed, a brand new Bedknob

(Yoshi leaves the Cellar and walks Upstairs)

Birdo: I wonder if the Bedknob will have some kind of power?

(Birdo notices the Bedknob flashing sparkles)

Birdo: Is it me or did the Bedknob just sparkle

(The Bedknob sparkles again)

Birdo: IT IS REALLY SPARKLING, I GOTTA TELL YOSHI!

(Birdo grabs the Bedknob and runs out of the Cellar and Upstairs)


	2. The Yoshi The Goomba And The Broomstick

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Kookylover98: Lmfao at the mario nd yoshi moments nd bowser junuor on the horse xD i love it! Its funny! Nd good! :)**

**Supermask: I think you got a lot of spelling mistakes there, but don't worry, i don't care about mistakes, but thank you for liking this story, now let's move onto where we were last time in Yoshi In Bedknobs And Broomsticks**

* * *

(Birdo enters her Bedroom and puts the Bedknob back in it's place, Yoshi enters the Room)

Yoshi: I see you got the Bedknob back into it's place?

Birdo: Yoshi, i think it's time to unleash our spells in public?

Yoshi: WHAT?

Birdo: Look, we been hiding something from the law for almost a year, we gotta let it out

Yoshi: But our magic will be long gone, we need them to survive

Birdo: Yoshi, i'm going out a flight on my Broomstick in public

Yoshi: Birdo please

Birdo: I'm doing it Yoshi, and you can't stop me

(Birdo leaves the Bedroom)

Yoshi: BIRDO!

(Birdo enters the Cellar and grabs an axe and breaks down a glass box and grabs the Broomstick inside of it)

Birdo: Well, here goes nothing

(Birdo gets on the Broomstick, Yoshi enters the Cellar)

Yoshi: BIRDO!

(Birdo takes off)

Yoshi: DAMN IT!

(Yoshi looks out of the window to see Birdo flying on her Broomstick, Yoshi runs upstairs towards the Roof)

Bowser Jr: Oh Hi Yoshi

(Yoshi picks up Junior and they both climb onto the roof)

Yoshi: Do you see Birdo?

Bowser Jr: No

Birdo: AND THE GREATEST FLIGHT WILL BE MINE!

(Birdo flies above Yoshi and Junior on her Broomstick)

Bowser Jr: Is she flying on a Broomstick?

Yoshi: What does it looks like she's flying on, a spoon?

Bowser Jr: Does that's mean she's spooning?

(Yoshi facepalms)

Birdo: WITH THIS, I WAS BE UNSTOPABBLE, YEAH!

(Birdo loses control of the Broomstick and crashes into a bush)

Yoshi: Ouch...

(Birdo climbs out of the Bush)

Yoshi: YOU ALLRIGHT DOWN THERE!

Birdo: NO, I JUST FELL INTO A BUSH!

(Yoshi and Junior laugh, Birdo storms inside the House)

Yoshi: Come on Junior, let's get something to eat

Bowser Jr: YAY FOOD!

(Yoshi and Junior walk downstairs, moments later, Yoshi Birdo and Junior are eating Pizza at the Table)

Yoshi: Birdo i told you not to fly around on your Broomstick

Birdo: I just wanted to test it out

Yoshi: Pfft, yeah right, and look at it, it's now broken, i think you need more lessons on it

Birdo: Look, driving that thing, is just like driving a Car

Yoshi: Well then, get your Broomstick licence ready then

Birdo: Yoshi, the Bedknob isn't normal

Yoshi: What do you mean?

Birdo: It sparkled, twice

Yoshi: How did it sparkle?

Birdo: I don't know it just did, maybe it's trying to tell us something?

Yoshi: Wait a minute

(Yoshi puts on his glasses and reads a spell book)

Birdo: What are you trying to find?

Yoshi: Junior dropped the Bedknob, in a teleporting Potion

Birdo: What does that mean?

Yoshi: It means that the Bedknob has telepathic powers, we can go anywhere we want, the only problem is, it only works when it's connected to the bed

Birdo: Can i use it?

Yoshi: Oh no no no, why not let Junior do it, he's the one who dropped the Bedknob in the Potion in the first place

Bowser Jr: Really?

Yoshi: Yes Really

Bowser Jr: Thank's Yoshi

Yoshi: Now how about we go for some travelling, where do you wanna go?

Birdo: Gonzales should be finishing School shortly, should we pick him up, and i heard he wants to bring his friend Goombario with him to stay at ours for a week

Yoshi: Allright, that should be somewhere where we can start

Birdo: Let's go then

(Yoshi Birdo and Junior go upstairs and enter the Bedroom)

Yoshi: Is the Bedknob connected with the Bed?

Birdo: Yep

Yoshi: Good

(Yoshi and Birdo lie down on the bed while Junior kneels on the Bed)

Birdo: Yoshi are you sure this is gonna work?

Yoshi: I'm sure, allright Junior, say take us to MK Secondary School, then press the Bedknob three times

Bowser Jr: Take us to MK Secondary School

(Junior presses the Bedknob three times and it starts sparkling and the Bed starts shaking)

Yoshi: Allright Everybody, now sit back, relax, and prepare for the ride of a lifetime

(The Bed starts flashing and it disappears along with Yoshi Birdo and Junior on it, the Bed flies through a Vortex)

Birdo: I never thought, a Vortex, would be so beautiful

Yoshi: I know, it's feels like a Bed flying in Space, it would be a bit weird though, having a Bed fly in Space

Birdo: That actually happens?

Yoshi: Not like this, not one that goes wherever we want it to go

Birdo: Yeah

(The Bed arrives in an alleyway outside MK Secondary School)

Yoshi: Well, here we are, stay on the Bed

Birdo: What are you gonna do?

Yoshi: I'm gonna fetch Gonzales and Goombario

Birdo: Ok

(Yoshi gets off the Bed and walks towards MK Secondary School and notices the Pupils leaving School)

Goombario: So is it true i'm going over to your Dad's place for a week?

Gonzales: Yeah, and besides, you're parents let you

Yoshi: GONZALES!

(Gonzales notices Yoshi)

Gonzales: Dad?

Yoshi: Hello Son

Gonzales: What are you doing here?

Yoshi: I wanted to pick you for today

Gonzales: Oh

Yoshi: Is this Goombario with you?

Gonzales; Yeah, he's my Best Friend at School

Goombario: Howdy

Yoshi: Gonzales, Goombario, come with me, and i'll take you somewhere you wouldn't believe

Gonzales: Ok

(Yoshi walks towards the alleyway and gets onto the Bed, Gonzales and Goombario follow)

Gonzales: Why are we on here?

Yoshi: You'll see

Bowser Jr: Take us to Yoshi's House

(Junior presses the Bedknob three times and it starts sparkling and the Bed starts shaking)

Gonzales: I don't like the looks of this

Yoshi: Just relax son, you'll enjoy it

Gonzales: Fine...

(The Bed starts flashing and it disappears along with Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario on it)


	3. Don't Let Me Down

(Gonzales Yoshi Bowser Jr Birdo and Goombario are in the Living Room)

Gonzales: I don't believe this Dad, how did you do that?

Yoshi: Junior dropped one of the Bedknobs into a Teleportation Potion

Gonzales: Does this mean that we can go anyway we want?

Yoshi: Yes, but only Junior can command the Bedknob

Gonzales: Why Junior?

Yoshi: Because he's the only who dropped it into the Potion, he's the one who's been chosen to command it

Gonzales: Allright

Goombario: That felt like i was flying through a vortex

Yoshi: You we're flying through a vortex

Goombario: I think i need a drink

Yoshi: They're should be some in the Kitchen

Goombario: Thank you

(Goombario enters the Kitchen)

Birdo: Yoshi i think you freaked the kids out

Yoshi: They never seen something like this in the past

Birdo: What can we do with the Bed, where can it take us?

Yoshi: Well, i was thinking maybe we could take the Bed to a Restaurant?

Birdo: No, the Public would be wondering why is

Gonzales: Dad

Yoshi: Yes Son

Gonzales: Can me and my friends play on the WiiU?

Yoshi: Sure

Gonzales: YAY!

(Gonzales Goombario and Junior run upstairs)

Birdo: I'm going to watch some TV

(Birdo sits on the Sofa and turns on the TV)

Yoshi: (Sings) Let us strike a bargain, you possess a gift  
but I can speak the jargon  
that can give your gift the needed lift.  
You possess the know-how  
and I command the show-how  
Oh, how successful you could be ... with me!  
Birdo, Birdo!  
Oh, how you'll shine!

(Birdo starts reading a Magic Book)

Yoshi: (Sings) Your lot and my lot have got to combine.  
Birdo, Birdo!  
Hark to the stars  
Destiny calls us  
the future is ours!

(Birdo sighs)

Yoshi: (Sings) As the shine sells the boot,  
and the blossoms the fruit  
all you need to succeed in your plan  
is the proper ally upon whom to rely  
and I'm your man.  
For I have an acumen that's nigh superhuman.  
I sell things that nobody can!  
So I humbly suggest  
you accept to my behest  
I'm your man!

(Yoshi grabs a Top Hat and cane and puts the Top Hat while dancing)

Yoshi: (Sings) Birdo, Birdo  
Oh, how you'll shine  
Your lot and my lot have got to combine  
Birdo, Birdo  
Hark to the stars  
Destiny calls us ... the future is ours!

(Yoshi snatches the Book out of Birdo's hand and reads it)

Yoshi: (Sings) With my expert pantomiming  
the proper taste and timing  
I'll introduce you in the manner grand  
I'll wet their appetite for you  
I'll set the scene so right for you  
we'll have the beggars eating out of your hand.  
As the words sell the tune  
and the moonbeams the moon, all you need to succeed in your plan  
is a champion rare, with a flourish ... and a flair  
And I'm your man!

(Birdo gets off the Couch and pushes Yoshi on a Chair)

Birdo: (Sings) I have always had a bit of a knack for witchcraft  
Common spells and simple charms came naturally  
so when the war began, I conjured up a plan  
to do my bit in the national emergency.

(Birdo grabs Yoshi and pulls him off the Chair)

Birdo: (Sings) I enrolled in your Correspondence College of Witchcraft  
And I slaved at every lesson as it came.  
But the spell I counted on,  
Is the lesson that is gone.  
It's disappeared, and you're the one to blame!

(Birdo throws Yoshi onto the Couch)

Birdo: (Sings) Your suggestions are rash and your manner is brash  
and I've no time to waste, Yoshi.  
If I am to proceed, it's that book that I need.  
Don't let me down!  
But if you'll see me through  
I'll discuss it with you  
Though I've no taste for playing the clown  
If I meet with success, then I might acquiesce-

(Yoshi smiles and gets off the Couch and starts Dancing with Birdo)

Yoshi: (Sings) I won't let you down!  
Birdo, Birdo!  
Oh, how you'll shine!  
Your lot and my lot have got to combine  
Birdo, Birdo!  
Hark to the stars

(Yoshi and Birdo continue to dance)

Both: (Sings) Destiny calls us, the future is ours!

(Birdo throws Yoshi onto the Couch)

Birdo: Enough with the fun and games Yoshi

Yoshi: Allright i'll stop

(Yoshi gets off the Couch and walks upstairs)

Birdo: Where are you going?

Yoshi: For a good night sleep

Birdo: Ok

(Birdo continues to watch TV)

* * *

(Goombario Gonzales and Junior are playing Nintendo Land)

Bowser Jr: This game is fun

Gonzales: I know right, this console is a lot of fun, but it does get boring when you play the same game over and over again

(Yoshi knocks on the Door)

Yoshi: Gonzales

(Yoshi knocks on the Door)

Yoshi: Gonzales

(Yoshi knocks on the Door)

Yoshi: Gonzales

(Gonzales open the Door)

Gonzales: What is it Dad?

Yoshi: It's almost Bedtime for you

Gonzales: Oh come on Dad can't i just have one more game of Nintendo Land?

Yoshi: Allright, but one more, and this time, i'm playing with you

(Yoshi enters the Room and picks up a Controller)

Yoshi: Allright, let's see how you kids play?

* * *

(Birdo gets into Bed)

Birdo: Ugh, another hard day working, i hope the Bed will not teleport us away while we're sleeping?

(Yoshi knocks on the Door)

Yoshi: Birdo

(Yoshi knocks on the Door)

Yoshi: Birdo

(Yoshi knocks on the Door)

Yoshi: Birdo

(Birdo sighs)

Birdo: What is it Yoshi?

Yoshi: Can i come in?

Birdo: Yes

(Yoshi enters the Bedroom and jumps into the Bed)

Birdo: Where's the Kids?

Yoshi: They're asleep, after when i played a game of Nintendo Land against them

Birdo: Ok, good night

(Birdo falls asleep)

Yoshi: Goddamn it Birdo

(Yoshi falls asleep)


	4. Portobello Road

(Yoshi examines the Bedknob)

Yoshi: Allright, time to find out what you do?

(Junior knocks on the Door)

Bowser Jr: Yoshi

(Junior knocks on the Door)

Bowser Jr: Yoshi

(Junior knocks on the Door)

Bowser Jr: Yoshi

Yoshi: FOR GODS SAKE WHAT IS IT!

(Junior enters the Room)

Yoshi: I DIDN'T SAY COME IN!

(Junior leaves the Room)

Yoshi: You may now come in

(Junior enters the Room)

Yoshi: What do you want Junior?

Bowser Jr: What are you doing with the Bedknob?

Yoshi: I'm examining it

Bowser Jr: Can we travel again on it?

Yoshi: I don't know yet, but let's hope that we can

Bowser Jr: CAN WE PLEASE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE ON THE BED!

Yoshi: Allright, just give me a chance, now where should we go?

(Birdo knocks on the Door)

Birdo: Yoshi

(Birdo knocks on the Door)

Birdo: Yoshi

(Birdo knocks on the Door)

Birdo: Yoshi

Yoshi: It's open

(Birdo comes into the Room carrying a Newspaper)

Birdo: Take a look at this, tomorrows the day of the 50th anniversary of an event in Portobello Road

(Yoshi takes the Newspaper out of Birdo's hands and reads it)

Yoshi: Wow, what do you say we pay a visit to Portobello Road tomorrow?

Birdo: How are we gonna there, we don't have a Car

Yoshi: Who needs a Car

(Yoshi knocks on the Bed twice)

Yoshi: When you have this

(Yoshi smiles)

* * *

(The Bed arrives in Portobello Road)

Yoshi: Here are we Kids, Portobello Road

(Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario get off the Bed)

Yoshi: Known as the best Village in the Mushroom Kingdom, Portobello Road has everything a person could need, Clothes, Jewellery, Makeup, CD'S, DVD'S, Games, everything, that's why it's been voted as number 1

Bowser Jr: Impressive

Birdo: Me and Yoshi come here every Saturday, it's absolutely gorgeous and beautiful

(Yoshi walks down Portobello Road)

Yoshi: (Sings) Portebello Road by  
Portebello road, Portebello road  
Street where the riches of ages are stowed.  
Anything and everything a chap can unload  
Is sold off the barrow in Portebello road.  
You'll find what you want in the Portebello road.

(Birdo is looking around a Pharmacy)

Birdo: (Sings) Rare alabaster? Genuine plaster!  
A filigreed samovar owned by the czars.  
A pen used by Shelley? A new Boticelli?  
The sniper that clipped old King Edward's cigars?

(Junior is looking around a Model Store)

Bowser Jr: (Sings) Waterford Crystals? Napoleon's pistols?  
Society heirlooms with genuine gems!  
Rembrandts! El Greco's! Toulouse-Letrec'os!  
Painted last week on the banks of the Thames!

(Gonzales walks down Portobello Road)

Gonzales: (Sings) Portebello road, Portebello road!  
Street where the riches of ages are stowed  
Anything and everything a chap can unload  
Is sold off the barrow in Portebello road.  
You'll meet all your chums in the Portebello road

(Goombario is looking around a Art Store)

Goombario: (Sings) There's pure inspiration in every creation.  
No cheap imitations, not here in me store.  
With garments as such as was owned by a Duchess.  
Just once at some royal occasion of yore.

(Yoshi walks down Portobello Road)

Yoshi: (Sings) In Portebello Road, Portebello Road  
The fancies and fineries of ages are showed.  
A lady will always feel dressed a la mode  
In frillies she finds in the Portebello road.

(Birdo is looking around a Book Store)

Birdo: (Sings) "Burke's Peerage;" "The Bride Book;" "The Fishmonger's Guidebook;"  
A Victorian novel, "The Unwanted Son;"  
"The History of Potting", "The Yearbook of Yachting,"  
The leather bound "Life of Attila the Hun."

(Junior walks down Portobello Road)

Bowser Jr: (Sings) Portebello Road, Portebello Road  
Street where the riches of ages are stowed  
Artifacts to glorify our regal abode  
Are hidden in the flotsam in Portebello Road  
You'll find what you want in the Portebello Road

(Gonzales is looking around a Jewellery Store)

Gonzales: (Sings) Tokens and treasures, yesterday's pleasures  
Cheap imitations of heirlooms of old  
Dented and tarnished, scarred and unvarnished  
In old Portebello they're bought and they're sold

(Goombario walks down Portobello Road)

Goombario: (Sings) Portebello Road, Portebello Road  
Street where the riches of ages are stowed  
Artifacts to glorify our regal abode  
Are hidden in the flotsam in Portebello road.  
You'll find what you want in the Portebello Road

(A Guard rings a bell)

Guard: CLOSING TIME, CLOSING TIME!

(Everybody closes the Shops)

Yoshi: Come on Kids

Gonzales: Where are we going Dad?

Yoshi: We're going Home

(Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario walk towards the Bed)

* * *

(Mouser examines the Bed)

Yoshi: Can i help you sir?

Mouser: Oh yes, how much is this Bed?

Yoshi: For you, no charge

Mouser: No seriously how much is it?

Yoshi: I allready brought it

Mouser: Then why is it here?

Yoshi: I went to the Toilet

Mouser: Hope you washed your hands

Yoshi: I always wash my hands

Mouser: Good, i suggest you get that Bed outta here before someone takes it

Yoshi: Do you have a House?

Mouser: Yeah, i have a Book Shop under my stairs, well, my Boss does

Yoshi: Can you take us to him?

Mouser: Sure, why not

Yoshi: Thank you, help me push this Bed

(Yoshi and Mouser push the Bed)

Mouser: So why have you come here?

Yoshi: We're searching for a Book, it's called the Spells of Mushrooms

Mouser: You kidding me, my Boss has that Book

Yoshi: Oh, do you mind if we can burrow it

Mouser: No, but you can read it at his Shop

Yoshi: That should do good enough, where is your Shop?

Mouser: Just round the Corner from here, can't be far

Yoshi: Good, cause my legs are starting to feel tired

Mouser: It's called Lilypad Books, my Boss is a Frog, he's overweighted, but he's got a lot of problems, he's brainy, and sometimes has a problem with stress, so don't annoy him

Yoshi: Ok


	5. Wart & Mouser

(Wart is writing Books on his desk)

Wart: Hm, i'm running out of ideas, what could i think of?

(The Door's burst open and the Bed enters Lilypad Books)

Wart: WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS!

(Mouser Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario enter Lilypad Books)

Mouser: Sorry about that Boss, but these Guys want The Spells Of Mushrooms

Wart: Sure, i got it right here

(Wart puts The Spells Of Mushrooms on his desk)

Wart: This is the legendary Spells Of Mushrooms book

(Yoshi picks it up and starts reading it)

Yoshi: Birdo can you read this please, i left my glasses back at Home

Birdo: Sure

(Birdo puts on her Glasses, Yoshi gives the Book to Birdo, Birdo reads the Book)

* * *

(Mouser whispers to Wart's Ear)

Mouser: (Whisper) Do you think you can trust these Guys?

Wart: (Whisper) I don't know yet, but if they can't be trusted, kill them

Mouser: (Whisper) Yes Sir

* * *

(Birdo is continuing to read The Spells Of Mushrooms)

Birdo: What is the Star Of Mushroom?

Yoshi: The Star Of Mushroom?

Wart: Legend says that, that there was a Wizard named Astaroth, he had owned a lot of Animals, but he wanted to make them better, so, he used his magic to imbue animals, that he kept in cages and chains, with anthropomorphism, However, the animals revolted against the experiment, killed Astaroth, stole many of his powers, then they sailed away on a Ship, and were never seen again, years later, before a famous Sailor died, he swore, that he saw, an island, ruled by animals, but that was just a legend, the Island doesn't really exist, anyway, i'm closing down now, get out

Yoshi: But we're not finished yet

(Mouser pulls out a Knife)

Mouser: Excuse me, if the Boss asked you to leave, then you must leave

Yoshi: Allright, come on Kids, go onto the Bed

Wart: What's the Bed gonna do, just randomly disappear?

Yoshi: That's the idea

(Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario get onto the Bed)

Yoshi: With this Bed, it will blow your mind, literally, take us Home Junior

(Yoshi jumps onto the Bed)

Bowser Jr: Take us to Yoshi's House

(Junior presses the Bedknob three times and it starts sparkling and the Bed starts shaking)

Wart: What sorcery is this?

Yoshi: It's called, Bedknobs, and Broomsticks

(The Bed starts flashing)

Wart: WELL DON'T YOU FOOL, STOP THEM!

(Mouser runs towards them, The Bed disappears along with Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario on it, Mouser pounces them but slides into a Cabinet which crushes him, Wart facepalms and sighs)

Wart: I knew i shouldn't have got a Mouse as a Worker

* * *

(The Bed arrives in Yoshi's House)

Yoshi: Here we are Kids, Home Sweet Home

(Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario get off the Bed)

Yoshi: What did he mean by an Island full of Animals?

Birdo: More Book Searching in Libraries?

Yoshi: Nah, i think they're might be an answer at Home, we just don't know it yet

* * *

(Gonzales looks under the Bed and pulls out a Book called The Island Of Naboombu, Junior snatches the Book out of his Hand)

Gonzales: HEY GIVE IT BACK!

Bowser Jr: Hm, let me see, how about nope?

(Junior runs out of the Room, Gonzales runs after Him, Junior is in the Kitchen about to put the Book into the Microwave)

Gonzales: YOU WOULDN'T DARE!

Bowser Jr: Oh you bet i would, how would you stop me?

(Yoshi grabs Junior's Hand)

Yoshi: Excuse me Junior, this is one of my Son's Book's, now, GET LOST!

(Junior runs off, Yoshi puts on his glasses)

Gonzales: Thanks Dad

Yoshi: No Problem Son

(Yoshi reads the Book)

Yoshi: What is this Book?

Gonzales: It's called The Island Of Naboombu, it's about an island full of Animals

Yoshi: That's a really nice Book for you to read Gonzales

(Yoshi has a shocked look on his face and thinks about what Wart said)

* * *

(Yoshi images Wart who is talking to Yoshi and Birdo at Lilypad Books)

Birdo: (Echo) What is the Star Of Mushroom?

Yoshi: (Echo) The Star Of Mushroom?

Wart: (Echo) Legend says that, that there was a Wizard named Astaroth, he had owned a lot of Animals, but he wanted to make them better, so, he used his magic to imbue animals, that he kept in cages and chains, with anthropomorphism, However, the animals revolted against the experiment, killed Astaroth, stole many of his powers, then they sailed away on a Ship, and were never seen again, years later, before a famous Sailor died, he swore, that he saw, an island, ruled by animals, but that was just a legend, the Island doesn't really exist

* * *

(Yoshi laughs)

Gonzales: What?

Yoshi: DON'T YOU GET IT GONZALES, THIS IS THE SAME LEGENDARY ISLAND THAT THE FROG WAS TALKING ABOUT!

Gonzales: You mean that, the Island might be real?

Yoshi: Yes

(Yoshi laughs)

Yoshi: Tell the others to get onto the Bed

Gonzales: Why, where are we going?

Yoshi: We're going to The Island Of Naboombu

(Yoshi leaves the Kitchen, Gonzales smiles)

* * *

(Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario get onto the Bed)

Birdo: Are you sure that The Island Of Naboombu is actually real?

Yoshi: One way to find, Junior take us to The Island Of Naboombu

Bowser Jr: Take us to The Island Of Naboombu

(Junior presses the Bedknob three times and it starts sparkling and the Bed starts shaking)

Yoshi: Now remember Kids, if the Island isn't actually real, who knows where we could end up?

Birdo: We could end up in an Area, full of complete darkness?

Yoshi: Really, do you have any other suggestions besides an Area full of complete darkness?

Birdo: Yeah, the Land of the Toilets

(Yoshi sighs, the Bed starts flashing and it disappears along with Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario on it)


	6. The Beautiful Briny Sea

(The Bed appears in the Sky)

Yoshi: Where are we?

(Birdo looks down)

Birdo: Dont, look down

(Yoshi looks down)

Yoshi: Ok...

(The Bed falls, Everybody screams, the Bed lands in an Ocean near an Island)]

Yoshi: Well, this is slighty weird

Birdo: That were floating on a magic Bed Underwater

Yoshi: YES!

(A Fish swims towards the Bed)

Fish: Good evening Sir, welcome to the Beautiful Briny Sea

Yoshi: The Beautiful Briny Sea?

Fish: You never heard of it

Yoshi: We're kind of new here

Fish: Oh, The Beautiful Briny Sea is a wonderful Place, see you down at the Club, bye

(The Fish swims off)

Yoshi: The Beautiful Briny Sea, Club, How pleasant

(Yoshi picks up a Flower and sniffs it)

Yoshi: (Sings) bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea  
What a chance to get a better peep  
At the plants and creatures of the deep  
We glide  
Far below the rolling tide  
Serene  
Through the bubbly blue and green

(Yoshi gives Birdo the Flower which makes Her blush)

Yoshi: (Sings) It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea  
What if the octopus  
The flounder and the cod  
Think we're rather odd  
It's fun to promenade

(Yoshi hangs off the Bed)

Yoshi & Birdo: (Sings) Bobbing along, singing a song  
On the bottom of the beautiful briny sea

Bowser Junior: LOOK!

(The Bed enters the Club, a couple of Fish dance, Yoshi jumps off the Bed and floats in the Water and offers to dance with Birdo which she accepts, Yoshi and Birdo swim towards the Dance Floor)

Birdo: (Sings) It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along on the bottom of the beautiful briny sea

(Yoshi and Birdo dance)

Yoshi & Birdo: (Sings) What a chance to get a better peep  
At the plants and creatures of the deep

(Birdo dances)

Birdo: (Sings) It's grand  
When you're dancing on the sand

(Birdo swims towards Yoshi)

Yoshi: (Sings) Each glance  
Bubbles over with romance

(Yoshi and Birdo lie down)

Yoshi & Birdo: (Sings) It's lovely, bobbing along  
Bobbing along through the water where we get along swimmingly  
Far from the frenzy  
Of the frantic world above

(Birdo swims around)

Birdo: (Sings) Two beneath the blue

(Yoshi swims around)

Yoshi: (Sings) Could even fall in love

(Gonzales swims off the Bed but is grabbed and pulled back onto the Bed by Goombario)

Yoshi & Birdo: (Sings) Bobbing along, singing a song  
On the bottom of the beautiful briny sea

(Yoshi and Birdo does a Backflip)

Yoshi & Birdo: (Sings) Bobbing along, singing a song  
On the bottom of the beautiful briny  
Shimmering shiny, beautiful briny sea

(Yoshi lifts Birdo into the Air, everybody cheers, the Fish is holding a Trophy)

Fish: Excellent work Sir

(The Fish swims towards them)

Fish: You won the Best Dancer cause everybody else sucks at dancing Trophy)

(The Fish gives Birdo the Trophy)

Fish: Will you come here again?

Birdo: Maybe, but we're not so sure yet

(The Fish look up and scream in terror and swim off)

Birdo: What's going up?

Yoshi: We just hooked an appointment with death

(A Hook grabs the Bed)

Junior Gonzales & Goombario: HELP!

(Birdo swims towards the Bed while holding the Trophy and grabs hold of it)

Yoshi: BIRDO!

(Yoshi swims towards the Bed and grabs hold of it, the Bed gets pulled above Shore)

* * *

(O'Chunks is fishing)

O'Chunks: OH LORDY, LOOKS LIKE I GOT A BIG ONE!

(O'Chunks pulls as strong as i can which makes the Bed come out of the Ocean and lands on the Beach)

Yoshi: Son of a Beach where are we?

O'Chunks: HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THE OCEAN!

(O'Chunks picks up Yoshi)

O'Chunks: READ THE SIGNS AROUND HERE BUDDY!

Yoshi: Signs, what signs?

O'Chunks: THIS SIGN!

(Yoshi notices a Sign that says no peopling allowed)

O'Chunks: NO, PEOPLING, ALLOWED!

Yoshi: No peopling allowed?

O'Chunks: YEAH, SO DON'T GO IN THE OCEAN!

(O'Chunks throws Yoshi onto the Bed)

Birdo: Now you listen to me whoever you are

O'Chunks: The name is O'Chunks to you, ugly

(Birdo slaps O'Chunks in the face)

Birdo: NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME, WE ARE SEARCHING FOR THE STAR OF MUSHROOM, DO YOU KNOW WHERE IT IS!

O'Chunks: WHAT, ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY, THE STAR OF MUSHROOM, IS A NECKLACE, WHICH BELONGS TO KING BOO!

Yoshi: Oh boy...

Birdo: I DON'T CARE, now you are gonna take us to him

(Birdo pulls out a Knife out of her Pocket and points it at O'Chunks)

Birdo: Or you will get the point?

O'Chunks: Fine, come with me

(O'Chunks enters the Jungle with Yoshi Birdo Gonzales Goombario and Junior following Him)

O'Chunks: There's a Football Match that should be coming up in one Hour

Yoshi: Oh nice

(O'Chunks Yoshi Birdo Gonzales Goombario and Junior enter the King's Tent and notices King Boo throwing a Chair at Greenie)

Greenie: Sir please calm down

King Boo: NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!

(King Boo throws a Glass on the Floor)

O'Chunks: What's up with him?

Greenie: Oh, he's trying to find a Football Referee

O'Chunks: And from the looks of things, i don't think it went well

Greenie: Nope

Yoshi: Let me talk to Him

Greenie: Listen Dino Boy, i don't think thats a good idea

Yoshi: Look, if you want a Referee, then you're gonna get one

(Yoshi walks over to King Boo)

Yoshi: King Boo Sir

King Boo: WHAT DO YOU WANT!

Yoshi: Listen, i know you being having a hard time finding a Referee, but, i volunteer to be your Referee

(King Boo laughs)

King Boo: Good choice Boy, now come with me and lets get your Referee outfit ready

(King Boo and Yoshi walk out of the Tent)

Birdo: Oh god Yoshi, what hell did you get yourself into?


	7. The Runover Game

(Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario follow Greenie to the King's Chair)

Greenie: You will be sitting on the King's Royal Chair, since he's one of the Players of the Team

(Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario sit on the Chair)

Birdo: What are the teams again?

Greenie: It's the Bad Boos, VS, the Krazy Koopas

Birdo: Oh...

* * *

(Yoshi and King Boo along with Boo's and Koopa's are on the Field)

Yoshi: So i'm the Referee yeah?

King Boo: Yep

Yoshi: Allright

(Yoshi flips his Whistle into the Air and catches it)

Yoshi: Let's do it

(Yoshi blows the Whistle, King Boo and the Bad Boo's run onto the Pitch towards the Krazy Koopa's)

Yoshi: WE'RE GOOD TO GO!

(Stereo turns on)

Stereo: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS AND GIRLS, WELCOME TO ANOTHER FOOTBALL MATCH, AND WE HAVE A ONE TIME REFEREE, YOSHI THE DINOSAUR!

(Yoshi waves his Hands in the Air, Audience cheers)

Stereo: AND FOR THE TEAMS TODAY, WE HAVE THE BAD BOOS!

(The Bad Boos wave their Hands in the Air, Audience cheers)

Stereo: AND THEY WILL BE GOING UP AGAINST, THE KRAZY KOOPA'S!

(The Krazy Koopas wave their Hands in the Air, Audience cheers)

Stereo: Now Yoshi, when you're ready to blow the Whistle, the Game will start

(Yoshi's head starts sweating and turns and faces Birdo)

Birdo: Do it sweetie, please, we need what we came from?

(Yoshi knods and faces the Stadium)

Yoshi: Yippie Kay Yay Motherfudger

(Yoshi blows the Whistle, The Boos start playing Football, Yoshi walks onto the Pitch, the Koopa's tackle one of the Boo's and runs with the Football towards Yoshi)

Yoshi: HOLD IT!

(Yoshi blows his Whistle and lifts his Hand up, The Krazy Koopa's run Yoshi over, Yoshi looks up and spits out some Grass)

* * *

(Birdo grinds her Teeth)

Birdo: This is a very bad idea

Gonzales: It is actually funny that Dad is getting run over by Koopa's

Birdo: You mention that one more time young Man and you're grounded

Gonzales: OH COME ON MUM!

Birdo: GONZALES!

Gonzales: Fine...

(Gonzales groans)

* * *

(King Boo kicks the Ball into the Goal, everybody else cheers)

Yoshi: ALLRIGHT!

(Yoshi gets run over by Boos)

Yoshi: Goddamn it

(Yoshi spits out more glass)

Yoshi: WHY DOES EVERYBODY KEEP TRYING TO RUN ME OVER!

(The First Aid People run over to Yoshi, King Boo picks up Yoshi)

King Boo: WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YA

(Yoshi notices the Star Of Mushroom around King Boo's Neck and tries to grab it)

King Boo: YOSHI IS PERFECTLY FINE!

(The First Aid People walk away in sadness, King Boo drops Yoshi and makes fall to the Ground and runs towards the Football)

Yoshi: THIS IS NOT HOW YOU PLAY FOOTBALL, THIS IS LIKE THE LIVING HELL VERSION OF IT!

* * *

(Birdo facepalms)

Birdo: And he almost had it. everybody is just running Him over, forcing Him to the Ground, this is not how you play Football

* * *

(A Koopa kicks the Football into the Air, Yoshi gets up and notices Koopas and Boos running towards Him and screams like Tom from Tom And Jerry and gets run over, Yoshi moans in pain and slowly gets up, King Boo gets angry)

King Boo: STOP, THAT, BALLLLLLLLLL!

(King Boo's shouting cause a strong Wind to knock the Boos, the Koopas, and Yoshi into the Goal, Birdo Junior Gonzales Goombario and Greenie and also knocked back by the strong wind, The Ball comes from the Sky and lands right next to King Boo who kicks it into the Goal, everybody cheers, Yoshi comes out of the Goal covered with bruises and a bleeding Head)

King Boo: HAHA, YOU DID IT YOSHI, YOU'RE THE BEST GOALKEEPER I EVER HAD!

(Yoshi smiles and faints)

* * *

(Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales Goombac King Boo and Greenie are by the King's Royal Chair)

King Boo: Well done Yoshi, you really proved yourself that you can be a great Goalkeeper

Yoshi: Thanks, i think it's time me and the Others went off now, goodbye

King Boo: Aw... goodbye

(Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombac walk off)

* * *

(Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombac walk through the Jungle)

Birdo: Yoshi?

Yoshi: Yes Birdo?

Birdo: Did you get The Star Of Mushroom?

Yoshi: Yes i did

(Yoshi pulls The Star Of Mushroom out of his Boot)

Yoshi: Here it is, god this thing looks beautiful

(Yoshi puts The Star Of Mushroom back into his Boat)

Yoshi: Let's take this Thing Home so we can examine it's Powers

(Birdo knods, Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombac continue to walk through the Jungle)

* * *

(Greenie notices The Whistle is around King Boo's Neck instead of The Star Of Mushroom and starts whimpering)

King Boo: What's your problem Greenie?

Greenie: The Star Of Mushroom

King Boo: What about it?

Greenie: It's not around your Neck

(King Boo laughs)

King Boo: Oh don't make me look Stupid, what do you think this is?

(King Boo grabs hold of the Whistle, Greenie blows into the Whistle, King Boo looks at the Whistle)

King Boo: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!

(Greenie is knocked back into the Wall and is knocked out)

King Boo: BUT WHO WOULD DARE STEAL MY PRIZE POSSESSION!

(King Boo looks around and then slowly faces towards the Jungle)

King Boo: Yoshi...

* * *

(Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario climb onto the Bed)

Yoshi: Well Junior, it's time for us to go

(Junior is about to grab the Bedknob from his Bagpack, King Boo roars and runs towards Them)

Yoshi: He must have found out that we have The Star Of Mushroom?

Birdo: QUICK JUNIOR, THE BEDKNOB!

Bowser Junior: IT'S STUCK!

(Birdo quickly grabs Her Magic Book and points at King Boo)

Birdo: Filigree Apogee Pedigree Perigee

(King Boo turns into a Rabbit, Birdo sighs, Junior Gonzales and Goombario laugh)

Birdo: Oh bother, i cannot even get that spell right

(King Boo hops away)


	8. Substitutiary Locomotion

(The Bed appears in Yoshi's House with Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario and they get off the Bed)

Bowser Junior: What a game?

Yoshi: Just to let you know everybody, i am not becoming a Referee again

(Birdo laughs, Yoshi has an angry look on his Face)

Yoshi: I'm sorry, do you know how much pain i been through, to be that referee

Birdo: Um... 100%

Yoshi: EXACTLY!

Birdo: Allright Sweetie, don't get snappy, look, let's just get the spell working, and then will be moving on

(Birdo enters the Basement)

Yoshi: Why did i marry you?

(Yoshi enters the Basement)

* * *

(Yoshi Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario are in the Basement)

Birdo: Now then Yoshi, give Me The Star Of Mushroom

(Yoshi pulls a Napkin out of his Boots and opens it to find The Star Of Mushroom had disappeared)

Birdo: Oops, i guess i must have forget that an item cannot leave it's own world

Yoshi: Well then, that's screwed up then

(Yoshi throws the Napkin onto the Floor)

Yoshi: Now what do we do?

(Junior reads The Island Of Naboombu and notices something)

Bowser Junior: Yoshi what was the spell again?

Yoshi: Oh i can't remember it, i think it was treguna something, OH I CAN'T REMEMBER IT!

Bowser Junior: Is it Treguna Mekoides and Tracorum Satis Dee

Yoshi: How do you know that?

Bowser Junior: Says it right here in my Book

(Yoshi takes the Book and reads it)

Yoshi: Of course, the Substitutiary Locomotion, the spell of Mushroom

(Yoshi takes off his Boots)

Birdo: Yoshi what are you doing?

Yoshi: Don't you see Birdo, the Substitutiary Locomotion, it's the spell that can makes objects, come to life, now, use it on my Boots

Birdo: Now Yoshi you can't be serious

Yoshi: Just, do it

Birdo: Fine...

(Birdo stands in front of the Boots and points both of Her Hands at the Boots)

Yoshi: Get ready for this Kids, this is a moment you won't believe

Yoshi Junior Gonzales and Goombario: (Sings) Treguna Mekoides and Tracorum Satis Dee

Birdo: (Sings) Substitutiary locomotion  
It's the power that's far beyond the wildest notion  
It's a weird so feared, yet wonderful to see  
Substitutiary locomotion come to me

(The Boots start to come to life)

Yoshi: IT'S WORKING!

(Birdo smiles)

Yoshi Junior Gonzales and Goombario: (Sings) Treguna Mekoides and Tracorum Satis Dee

Birdo: (Sings) I don't want locomotiary substitution  
Or remote intrasitory convolution  
Only one precise solution is the key  
Substitutiary locomotion it must be  
Treguna Mekoides and Tracorum Satis Dee

(Birdo starts dancing with the Boots, one of the Boots kicks Birdo in the Butt)

Birdo: OI!

(Junior Gonzales and Goombario laugh)

Birdo: (Sings) Substitutiary locomotion

Junior Gonzales and Goombario: (Sings) Lovely substitutiary locomotion

Yoshi: (Sings) You may substututiary mystery  
With Treguna Mekoides and a little help from me

(The Door starts knocking)

All: (Sings) With Treguna Mekoides and

(Birdo runs towards the Door)

All: (Sings) Tracorum Satis Dee

(Birdo opens the Door to find a floating Sword outside)

Birdo: What the deuce?

Bowser Junior: LOOK!

(A floating Sword, floating Clothes like shoes, socks, t-shirts, shirts, hats, glasses, pants, trousers, shorts, pyjamas, costumes, gloves, suits, dresses, fly into the Room)

Yoshi: I say i say, what's going on here?

(A floating Dress flies towards Yoshi)

Yoshi: Hello

(The floating Dress bows)

Yoshi: Oh you wanna dance?

(Yoshi starts dancing with the floating Dress)

Birdo: Yoshi!

Yoshi: What?

Birdo: That's my Prom Dress

Yoshi: Oh really, cause no wonder it wanted to dance with me

(Birdo sighs, floating Gloves poke Yoshi in the Shoulder)

Yoshi: Just wait your turn floating gloves and then you can dance with Her

(The floating Gloves punch Yoshi in the Face, Gonzales gets picked up by a Suit and gets spun round)

Birdo: YOSHI WE MUST STOP THIS CRAZINESS, BREAK THE SPELL!

(Yoshi is getting strangled by the floating Gloves)

Yoshi: BIRDO THE ONLY WAY WE CAN STOP THE SPELL IS TO GET AWAY FROM THESE FLOATING OBJECTS!

(Yoshi breaks free of the floating Gloves who then slam a Cupboard on Yoshi's Foot)

Yoshi: OW OW OW!

* * *

(Mario knocks on the Door outside)

Mario: YOSHI, I THINK WE NEED TO TALK

(Plates smashes)

Mario: LOOK, IF YOUR GONNA SMASH YOUR PLATES, THAT MEANS YOUR ON A SUGAR RUSH AGAIN!

(Mario's Hat's flies off Mario's Head and into a Window)

Mario: HEY COME ON!

(The Door opens which reveals a floating Dress)

Mario: Ah... Hello

(The floating Dress comes towards Mario who falls over while the floating Dress lands on Mario, Birdo leaves the House and goes towards the Dress and picks it up)

Birdo: I'm sorry about this Mario

(Birdo enters the House, Mario gets up and his Hat flies through the Window and lands back on Mario's Hat)

Mario: My Hat

(Mario has a shocked look on his Face)

Mario: I'm getting out of here

(Mario jumps into his Car and drives off)

* * *

(Yoshi Birdo Junior Goombario and Gonzales have Soup round the Table, Birdo has Her Hand on Her cheek in sadness)

Yoshi: Birdo i know how the spell was

Birdo: Messed up

Yoshi: I know it was messed up, but hey, it still worked

Birdo: Pfft, yeah right...

(Yoshi picks up three Fruit)

Yoshi: Well then, here's something to cheer you up Birdo

(Yoshi starts juggling the Fruit while whistling the Socks Song from Shaycarl)

Yoshi: Look Birdo, i'm doing it like a Boss

(Yoshi accidentally drops one of the Fruit which lands in the Soup which squirts into his Face, Junior Gonzales and Goombario start laughing)

Yoshi: Well

(Yoshi pulls a Cloth out of his Boots)

Yoshi: That didn't go well

(Yoshi rubs the Soup off his Face using the Cloth, Birdo starts laughing)

Yoshi: But it did manage to make the Kids laugh

(Birdo Junior Gonzales and Goombario continue to laugh, Yoshi puts the Cloth in his Boot and continues to eat his Soup)


End file.
